Do it
by Xen-Oh
Summary: What happens when one is tired of everything. Ranma is sick of those who seeks to contol him and those who make his life hell. So he does something. Major Akane bashing. Oneshot.


Do it

A/N: One shot.

            It was a normal day in Nerima, well normal for Nermia anyway.  One Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo were arguing like usual.  Actually it was just Akane yelling and Ranma sighing silently.  Ever since the failed wedding, Ranma has been quiet.  No one knows why he won't speak, he just won't.  So everyone tried to goad him into speaking, but to no success. After a while business went on like usual.  Fiancés trying to marry him, rivals try to kill him.

            "Ranma you jerk!"  She pulled out her mallet and swung at him. He just stopped it with one finger.  That was another thing that changed.  His skills suddenly got a hundred times better.  No one can even touch him.  Happosai and Cologne say that he has finally stopped holding back.  That itself amazed everyone that Ranma is truly powerful.  Ranma stared at Akane for a while, before walking away. Akane growled and chased after him.

            "Ranma prepare to die!!!"  Ranma did a back flip to avoid the steel umbrella crashing down on him.  "For making Akane mad, prepare to see hell, you dishonorable bastard!"  Ranma again didn't say anything. He calmly walked up to Ryouga and with no warning snatched the weapon away, then tossed it over the closest building.  Ryouga was frozen baffled by the show of strength.  Ranma oin a brust of speed appeared in front of Ryouga. Several high-speed attacks later, Ryouga was frozen in place.  Ranma stared at Ryouga intensely, which made the other boy nervous.   

            Ranma launched a punch at point blank range guaranteed to kill only to stop millimeters from his face.  Ranma pulled out a pen and pad, wrote a note and stuck it to Ryouga's face before walking away. When the paralysis finally wore off, Ryouga snatched the note off his face, all it said was, [Hypocrite] and Ryouga growled and tore the note off, "Ranma!" He yelled and then proceed to run off.

            When Ranma walked through the door, he was harassed by the two fathers. "Boy how dare you treat you fiancé so?  Go apologize and then make it up to her by getting married" Akane stormed into the room "I don't want to marry that perverted jerk!"  Again another high speed attack and all three where paralyzed. Also another note attached to their forehead. For Genma it was, [Cowardly Glutton] For Soun it was [Whining Baby] and for Akane [Preverted Bitch]  He left the room after writing such notes

            At dinner it was a quiet affair. Genma would try to steal his sons food only to be tossed outside into the pond.  Akane would berate him and Soun would whine.  Nodoka sighed, "Son this attitude is most unmanly of you, I suggest you apologize to everyone…" She trailed off and unwrapped her Katana to make her point.  Ranma stared at her with the same intensity he had stared at the others.  He stood up, abandoning his meal to everyone's shocked. Ranma never stopped eating Kasumi's cooking for anything.  They watched as he walked out the room and up the stairs. "What is he doing?" Nodoka asked

            Her question was answered when Ranma came down wearing white ceremonial garbs and carrying a tonto in his hand.  Nodoka paled, "S-so-son, what are you doing" Ranma wrote on a note and handed it to her with a neutral face [My mother rejected me, I am not good enough for her approval. I thought I was when she accepted me at first, but she obliviously never voided the contract. Otherwise she wouldn't want me to die every time I did something not to her approval.  Since I can't be the slave that she wants me to be, I'm fulfilling the contract so she can be happy that she got rid of me and I thought a parent was to love their child unconditionally, I guess I was wrong]

            Nodoka paled as Ranma pulled the tonto closer to his gut.  "Son" She said weakly. Ranma ignored her and the blade went closer to his torso.  "Son" She said worried, Ranma still ignored her as the blade got closer. Right before it went into his skin, "I'M CANCELING THE CONTRACT! DON'T DO IT" Ranma stopped and stared at her.  Nodoka took out the contract and ripped it to pieces, then started to cry "I'm sorry. I know this was wrong" Ranma nodded and went upstairs.  Everyone watched the scene in different shades of shock.

            Next week, at school Kuno had attacked Ranma and again. Ranma paralyzed Kuno and wrote another note.  No one knows what was one it, but to everyone's shock Kuno came to school the next day in a regular uniform and without his bokken and for the first time in years he spoke sanely.  He made a mass apology to the student body especially to Ranma and went to class.  The whole school was speaking for weeks about this and everyone wondered what Ranma wrote to Kuno

            Time passed and Nabiki did another plot to make money.  She had taken more photos of Ranma while she was changing.  Ranma said nothing about this as he found most of the boys had photos of her, and Nabiki felt confident that Ranma wasn't going to do something about this.   That was till the next day Ranma kicked the door open to her classroom.  He silently walked out to Nabiki and pulled her out her seat.  He then proceeded to hold her out the window to her classroom, five stories up. The only thing that kept her from dropping to her death was his grip on her hand.  When she asked for someone to help her. No one came. Everyone just sat and watched with very happy smiles on their faces. Even the teacher who it turns out Nabiki was blackmailing too.  

            Her calm façade broke as she started to call for help and yet no one came to her rescue.  That was when she started to cry for anyone to come. Several flashes went off and she looked up to find Ranma holding a camera. He had taken pictures of her crying. Without a word Ranma pulled her back into the classroom and left.  That was when Nabiki started hearing whispers of how Ranma should have dropped her.  That she deserves worse and so much more.  The fact that the teacher ignored what Ranma did almost made Nabiki cry again.  She looked on her desk to see a simple note from Ranma [If you died, you won't be missed] Then she ran out the classroom.

            After that Nabiki still didn't stop selling pictures. In fact she sold the raunchier ones.  No one in school knew of her breakdown, because she blackmailed each and everyone in her class.  A couple days later, Nabiki walked into school with Akane to find numerous flyers dropping to the ground and students picking them up. Afterwards, they would point at Nabiki and started snickering.  Nabiki picked up a flyer and found that it was an enlarged picture of when she was crying and a detailed account of what happened that day.  That was when the speakers turned on; it was her voice begging for someone to help her and the sounds of her crying.  That was when the school started laughing

            Nabiki ran that day and soon transferred to a new school. She didn't start any of what she did at Nerima, because when she tried to blackmail someone her first day, she was beaten to an inch of her life.  The person didn't get in trouble, because every witness denied seeing anything.  At Furinkan, every picture of Ranma's girl side disappeared, along with many boys ending up bruised and battered.  Nabiki now was quiet and withdrawn just like Ranma is.

            Ranma of course stayed silent.  Nabiki didn't say anything to her family, but everyone still connected the chain of events to being Ranma's fault. Ranma just ignored them when harassed about it.  Akane attempted to mallet Ranma only to have it destroyed. Akane grew so made that she challenged Ranma and if he lost he would be banned from the Saotome School of Anything Goes.  Ranma in turn wrote that if Akane lost, she would admit that she isn't a martial artist and is banned from the Tendo School of Anything Goes.  Akane accepted

            The fight was brutal. Ranma broke both her arms and to add insult slapped her around for most of the match.  Akane was devastated and claim that he cheated.  Ranma wrote [Anything Goes means Anything Goes.  It doesn't matter, because you lose honor if you continue to practice the school that you were banned from] Akane ran and cried.  She stayed in her room for weeks.  Her self-image as the greatest Martial Artist was destroyed.  When questioned, Ranma simply wrote [Most of the Trouble is that she thinks that she is at my level.  I gave blood, sweat and tears for my Art. Akane has done nothing but break stones or beat up dummies.  What she did learn was used to attack innocent people.  She isn't a martial artist but a thug.  She made the agreement.  She has to hold it. It is about time she woke up to the real world]

            Ryouga showed up a few days later. When he heard what happened to Akane.  He attacked Ranma and was soundly defeated. Ranma took the unconscious Ryouga into Akane's room and poured cold water on him in front of her. Since Akane's arms was broken she screamed at Ryouga for hours, who was stuck there because Ranma had paralyzed him. Afterwards Ranma turned him into a pig attached a note [I destroyed your happiness just like you said you would do to me.  Get a life and stay out of mine] and then mailed Ryouga to Akari's farm.

            When Akane healed she attacked Ranma again, once again she was defeated, but now she dishonored the Tendo family by breaking her promise.  Ranma swiftly ended the engagement and he and his mother left the Tendo home and out of Nerima leaving Genma behind, with all the other fiancés, with a message that Ranma give up the Saotome name and took his mother's maiden name as did his mother.  So all the engagements were nullified because Saotome Ranma no longer exist.

            Happosai came back to Nerima and learning that Ranma was gone and Akane was banned from Anything Goes became quite mad.  Learning that Akane then broke her vow, destroyed the Dojo and banned both Saotome and Tendo from ever using his school.  Days later Happosai left Nerima.  Cologne and the Amazons stayed a week longer, then too disappeared.  Some thought they went back to China and some thought they went after Ranma.   No one knows.  Also Ucchan's closed too.  When she found out that the engagements were canceled and Saotome Ranma was technically dead, disappeared too.

            After that Nerima became normal. With the exception of Kasumi, the Tendo family was shunned.  Kasumi later married Dr. Tofu and went to medical school and then too left Nerima.  Akane and Nabiki were ignored and alone and Mr. Tendo cried while work his 9 to 9 job to keep the house.  Months later, Akane and Nabiki find a flyer for the newly opening Shiranui School of Anything Goes ran by Master Shiranui Ranma. 


End file.
